Alex Jane O'Connor O'Brien
by Biowolf72
Summary: The story of one person brought up by Umbrella and thrown into Raccoon City at its worst. Please Review
1. Default Chapter

Alex Jane O'Connor O'Brien  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Life is something that is given to us all, the moment we are brought into the world from out mothers womb, we automatically have life. We don't ask for it, but its given to us none the less. From that moment, you have the choice of what you want to make of your life, not at first mind, but eventually. Whether you are the child who dotes on their mothers every word, or the little rebel who does nothing they are told to and misbehaves constantly. But once every few years or so, there is one person born who has to take great responsibility at a very young age. Alex O'Connor was one such child, born to a loving family with a dark past, the weight of the world was thrust onto her shoulders. It didn't start out like this though. No...Alex had an interesting child hood, and the story of how she was concieved and born is an interesting one, well, I'm just writing it and I find it interesting. Whether you do or don't is upto you. The story begins well before the S.T.A.R.S. UWD conflict, but oddly enough some of the people who know Alex today will be surprised to find that their parents and grandparents had something to do with it also.  
  
Celeste O'Connor stood in the laboratory in Umbrella Inc, her dark hair flowing delicately over her shoulders as she watched the cells slowly form. Through her glasses she glanced between the petri-dish and the notepad that was resting comfortably and professionaly on her arm. A pen in her well manicured hand wrote down quickly what was occuring, numbers and formations that only she understood decorated the paper on the notepad. She enjoyed her work, one thing she could say was that she had landed on her feet in Umbrella. The cell continued to grow and finally stopped, Celeste sighed, yet another failed attempt of this experiment. Her coat was angel white, some would call her later the Angel of Death, and for good reason. Her marriage to her husband michael was more like an arrangement than a marriage. Her work came first no matter what happened and she made sure her darling husband understood this. As she discarded the used petri- dish into the hazerdous waste can she scrubbed the notes she had taken, for the past month or so she had been working on trying to get the cells to re- grow as quickly as they had grown. But it was proving difficult, she had refused the hassle of assistants to help her, she preferred to work alone, the arrangement had worked better for her. However, there was someone in Umbrella who had other ideas. Celeste knew this and had fought to be able to continue working on her own, but the person in question was friendly with the right people. Today she knew was her final day of working alone, little did she know that it was the last day she would ever have what she thought was a "normal" life. Celeste had grown up with order and structure, her mother was a successful lawyer and her father was a Doctor for Umbrella. Both her parents were dead now, however they had taught her that order in life creates stability and security. Her only regret was that her parents were now dead, sometimes she wished she could talk with her mother, her mother always knew the right thing to do. The late Jane Maxwell was wise and set in her ways, Celeste admired that in her mother, she had not connected best with her father, William Maxwell was former military who studied as a Doctor when he left the military. One of the best in his field, William had left Celestes raising upto his wife, only ever stepping in when someone or something got out of hand and threatened his daughter.  
  
Celeste wished that her own husband Michael could have been more like her father, more set in his ways. Michael was a police officer "Not exactly the best of careers" that was the first thing that Jane had said to Celeste when they announced their engagement. Celeste had married Michael with the view that she should be seen to be married, children had never came into the discussion however Celeste knew that it would have to happen one day. It was her mothers dying wish that Celeste bore a child. Her respect for her mother was too much for her to not have a child, she knew that soon she and Michael would have to concieve a child. But that could wait, there were far more pressing matters to be dealt with, like trying to get the cells to grow once damaged. 


	2. Hostel Takeover

Chapter 2  
  
Albert Wesker walked down the corridor of the Umbrella Facility. His un- naturally blonde hair swept back in a sleep wave. The shine of the gel glistening as he walked under the abnormally bright lights. Today was the day he would join Doctor O'Connor to finish the cell reproductions for the first model of the cerebrus as it was called. Umbrella had requested that the animals be able to regenerate after injury, however it was proving to be easier said than done. He punched in his code at the lab door and walked in as it opened, the sterile scent met him as he entered and then he saw her, Doctor Celeste O'Connor sat at the computer, her eyes gazing at the screen, her fingers moving delicately over the keyboard. She turned her head and looked at him, her brown eyes meeting his own. He had to admit that she wasn't at all what people had said her to be, a dragon they had called her. Her expression did not change when he offered his hand "Good morning Doctor O'Connor, my name is Albert Wesker, Doctor Birkin sent me up to aid in the regrowth of the cells" Celeste sighed lightly and stood up looking at his hand as if he had just offered her a grenade "Yes well...as I told Doctor Birkin. I prefer to work alone, however the language I speak is different from the one that Doctor Birkin speaks. You can start by cleaning the equipment, just over there" her soft pale hand motioned to the equipment that was in need of sterilisation. Wesker looked at her "Excuse me Doctor, but I was not sent here to clean your dirty dishes, I was sent here to help with the cell regrowth, now if you please, I would like to read over the results of the past attempts" How dare he! Celeste was appauled Who the hell does he think he is coming into my laboratory and asking me to see my reports!? Her mind was in a whirl, she had never been so insulted.  
  
Wesker knew he had hit a raw nerve and he liked it. Smirking slightly he walked over to the computer and leaned down reading what was on the screen. Celeste stood behind him trying to stop herself from smacking him across the room. For a man he wasn't much to look at, quite scrawny in fact, and the hair? What had he been thinking, it looked like someone had poured a whole bottle of peroxide over his head and left him out in the sun all day. Wesker stood back up straight, Celeste wasn't all that tall, at 5"5 she was smaller then other women who worked for Umbrella, but Wesker had to admit that she was indeed pretty. Her dark hair flowing down over her shoulder and her thin black framed glasses perched on a petite nose. He would put money on it that under the lab coat was a very nice body indeed, and under the fridgid exterior. Resting his hand on his chin for a second he looked at her "Have you tried adjusting the temperature?" his question was genuine, he knew the answer that was coming back at him. "Do I look like some two bit Lab assistant who has just finished a job as a lab tech for a high school? Of course I have adjusted the temperatures, I am not that stupid" Wesker smirked "Well I was just making sure, dragons aren't known for their great intelligence" Celeste shot her eyes at him "Excuse me...what is that supposed to mean?" Wesker shook his head "nothing...nothing at all" Celeste practically stormed over to the other computer and sat down, hitting the keyboard as she typed up some report or whatever. Wesker knew she didn't want him here, and that made him want to be here more than anything. He took a petri-dish in his hand and began putting together a new cell culture to see if he could break the stroke of unluck that had plagued the lab. Birkin had sent him in to spy on Celeste also, her success sickened Birkin, Wesker knew the reason for Birkins dismay, although he would never admit it. Wesker knew Birkin belived that a woman did not have the ability to create the things that Celeste had. Wesker on the other hand believed differently, from what he had heard about Celeste, she was quite the scientist, he had been looking forward to working with her, besides the rumours that went round about her, he could see she was just someone who was trying to get on with their work and try to survive the out dated persecution that women were subjected to.  
  
Celeste typed up yet another boring report, she kept her eye on Wesker though and watched as he began to set up another cell culture. She knew Birkin had sent him to spy on her, Birkin's attitude to women was out dated and stupid. After finishing the report she stood up and walked over to Wesker watching him as he studied the petri-dish, he turned looking at her "I just wanted to try adjusting the temp to see if it would work" Celeste scoffed "Fine, remember and clean up when you are finished, I am going home" Without so much as a goodbye she walked out of the lab, Wesker growled slightly and then went back to the petri-dish. She was arrogant, stubborn and it was unlikely they would ever get on. What fun the next few weeks were going to be for Albert Wesker. 


	3. Reality

The Characters that belong to capcom are their property, my own characters are my own and will not be used in any other persons story. The Darovich characters are the property of my friend Sven Mikael Alexander Lindström  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Opening the door to the six bedroom house Michael O'Connor hung his jacket on the coat hanger and slipped his keys into the bowl by the door. He remembered he had been meaing to move the bowl, his idea was that it was too close to the door, someone could just put a hook through the letter box and take the keys. His wife on the other hand liked where they keys were kept "no need to rush around finding keys first thing in the morning when they could be kept in the same place" See how she would like it if she went to get her keys one morning and find them missing along with her car. Walking into the sitting room, Michael was once again brought to the thought that his marriage was more like an arrangement than a marriage. Celeste was so wound up in her work that she was hardly ever home and when she was home she was either too tired or too busy to bother with him. Unbuttoning the shirt of his Uniform he shed his shirt before taking off the kevlar vest he wore underneath. He had been a cop since he was 18, he had joined the force then. The usual story, his father had been a cop and he was expected to follow in his fathers footsteps. He didn't mind, truth be told he would not have done any other job. Michael liked what being a cop had to offer, he got to keep the streets safe and work with the community. As he sat in his kitchen he sipped his coffee. Celeste would be home soon, he began to put something together for the supper. A half hour later his wife walked in the door, dropping her keys into the bowl and hanging her jacket on the hanger. She walked into the kitchen looking at him, Michael smiled "Hey...how was your day?" Celeste looked at him, ever since Wesker had come in she had been somewhat distracted "huh? oh sorry, it was alright, a new person was sent in today, so I have to put up with having someone in my lab working on my experiment" Michael shook his head, he knew how Celeste liked to work alone, he half thought if she could she would live alone instead of with him, however her mothers dying wish had been that they have children, and Michael knew that wish would be fulfilled sooner or later., and in order for that wish to be fulfilled they would have to remain together until the child was at least sixteen. Little did he know that it would not work out that way, not at all.  
  
Once supper had been made and eaten, Michael sat on the sofa to watch a little TV while Celeste went upto her study to work. This was the usual regime, everynight, day after day. Celeste was going over her reports on the cell growth trying to find something different she had done on each one that would maybe point to what was going wrong. Everytime she checked she could find nothing, so she double checked...still nothing. Eventually she decided to call it a night. Walking downstairs she looked at Michael sitting on the sofa watching TV. Walking over she sat down next to him drawing her knees to her chest looking at the screen, Michael turned his head looking at her "Celeste, is something wrong?" Looking at her knees she turned her head slightly to him "A-Am I a dragon?" Michaels eyes widened for a second "A dragon? No of course not, why would you ask a question like that?" Celeste shrugged slowly "that is what they think of me in the lab...that new guy who is working with me said it today, something like that would not normally bother me but...it's just that, well...I have never done anything wrong in that lab, I work very hard for them" Michael slowly let his arm go round her shoulders "Listen, you are hardworking and some people get jelous of that, it has nothing to do with your personality, all people are different, if we were all the same then it would be a fairly dull world we would be living in. Listen to me, you are an amazing woman Celeste, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Your smart, beautilful and I'm proud that you are my wife" For the first time, Celeste felt something she had never felt before, she felt love for Michael, something that she had never felt since she had married him. She had never given him the chance to. "Thank you...I'm going to head upto bed, I have to be in early tomorrow" Michael smiled "I'll come with you, I have to be in the station to fill out some paperwork" Once again the usual routine kicked in again, they went upto bed together, both with a new understanding of each other.  
  
On the other side of town, Albert Wesker rolled off a young blonde woman who was breathing heavily as she lay on her back. Wesker was not out of breath, he had stamina, and he used it to his full potential when it came to women. The blonde looked at him "so...will it be breakfast in bed in the morning for me?" Wesker without emotion on his face turned and looked at her "No...it will be you calling a cab right now and leaving as soon as it arrives" The girl was shocked, she had met him in a nightclub and had expected that she would be staying the night, how wrong she was. Gathering together the rest of her belongings she walked out of the apartment without another word as Wesker lay on his bed smoking a cigarette. He couldn't be bothered with having women overnight to stay, he was more a get down to business man and when the business was over so was the relationship. Looking at the clock mounted on the wall he knew it was almost time for his contact to call him. Seconds later as usual, the phone next to his bed rang, picking it up Wesker put the phone to his ear "Dimitri Darovich...how are you? Good to hear, yes I was assigned to Doctor O'Connors lab today and everything so far is going to plan" Wesker took a draw of his cigarette and slowly blew the smoke out "Yes Dimitri, don't worry about it, I'll get the information you need and then you can begin your creation" Wesker hung up the phone having put out his cigarette he moved his hands behind his head, silently congratulating himself on a job well done. He thought of Celeste for a brief second, his plan was finally becoming a reality and hopefully there would be no hitches. However he had learned that plans when it came to Umbrella could fall down at any point. Sure enough the plan would take years and there was no certainty that it could be pulled off, but if it did he was looking at being a very rich man. All he had to do was make Celeste feel as unsecure as she could and then she would go home to her husband to be comforted, and then his plan would begin. He smirked wondering how he could be so manipulative and not feel anything. Closing his eyes he dropped into a dreamless sleep. He never dreamt all that much anymore, maybe it was because the prospect of dreaming may allow him to feel the pain that his victims felt when they were expierimented on. Did he psychologically stop himself from dreaming because he was scared of what he may feel, or see in his own dreams?  
  
Back at the O'Connor household, Celeste and Michael lay in each others arms. Celeste was wide awake her arms wrapped round her husband who slumbered next to her. For the first time in a long time they had made love to one another, it was the first time in a long while she felt close to Michael, and she was happy. She thought about her life, or lack of life and decided that she should maybe change things. Her life did not have to revolve around Umbrella and its creations. It was at this moment she decided to change her life, she would now dedicate more time to her husband and for the first time since she had married, she actually wanted a family. 


End file.
